Atrocious
by zachtron
Summary: An emotionally traumatized Gyarados meets Gary Oak on a quiet night at the Lake of Rage. When Gary saves the life of the Pokemon, a friendship will ensue that will change both of their futures forever. Join Gary and his friend Gary as they travel the world in search of adventure and true healing.
1. Chapter 1

Atrocious 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, as it is the sole possession of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. Any Pokémon depicted are not my creations, nor are the cities/landscapes of the game my creations. I own nothing except my OC's and do not intend to make any money from this fan fiction.

AN: This chapter is really short, but while I don't like it very much, it got the intro out of the way. The story should pick up later, as I can insert some action.

The gyarados literally filled the lake to the brim, the water frothing with the splashes and fights of the raging Pokémon. However, one gyarados did not participate. This particular gyarados just hovered beneath the surface, off to the side. This Pokémon's heart had been broken. Snapped in half, shot, hanged, beheaded, and run over by a tank broken. Shunned by his (for this gyarados was male) peers, and deemed weak by trainers, all he did was cry at the edge of the lake. For while a gyarados could be criticized for many things, their power was the only thing most gyarados could be proud of. To be stripped of this tore the gyarados to shreds.

While the gyarados' peers all had cool names, like Vladimir Killfang, he was simply Gary, because he was only half of what a gyarados was supposed to be. Because Gary did not associate with the other gyarados, he was never caught by trainers coming to the Lake of Rage, (for that was where Gary lived). However, the more times he was passed over due to his presumed weakness, the more Gary's heart bled, and the more depressed he became.

One day Gary just couldn't take it anymore. Giving a great cry of the anguish he felt, and crashed over sideways, landing with an earth-shaking crash, on the beach. Moaning feebly, all Gary could do was flop feebly on the sand. Many Pokémon and trainers just passed by Gary, leaving the poor creature to his fate. Gary had lost the will to live.

Eventually, Gary's inability to feed himself led to extreme malnutrition as Gary floated in and out of consciousness. After nearly 3 days of lying on the beach of the Lake of Rage, at midnight, Gary awoke to the sound of a trainer passing by. If Gary had been more aware, he would have recognized the sound of crying. Fearing being left behind by yet another trainer, Gary gave a low moan, filled with the feelings of anguish, pain, and suffering that plagued the gyarados. The trainer abruptly stopped walking, before moving towards the sound. Hearing movement in his direction, Gary barely managed to raise his head in hope. The trainer reached the gyarados. Gary brought his head around and met the eyes of the trainer, their faces mere inches apart. Brown eyes of a trainer and the purple-red eyes of the Pokémon met for the first time. Gary was shocked to find that the eyes of the trainer held just as much pain as his own.

AN: Me again. While a short chapter, I think I got the point across. Gary is heartbroken, for another reason I haven't revealed yet. Anyone who guesses our mystery trainer's problem gets bonus points! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Atrocious

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, as it is the sole possession of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. Any Pokémon depicted are not my creations, nor are the cities/landscapes of the game my creations. I own nothing except my OC's and do not intend to make any money from this fan fiction.

AN: Kudos to anyone who actually guessed the trainer's problem. I didn't actually expect it. And now, what we have all been waiting for… the confrontation.

The simple brown eyes that met Gary shone with recent tears, and were filled with the pain Gary had been feeling himself. Both creatures stared at each other with bated breath for what seemed like an eternity, until the human let out a low sigh. Something deep inside Gary stirred, as the tension between them faded. The human then ran up to Gary and hugged his midsection, and Gary brought his serpentine body around and embraced the now sobbing boy. The two then fell asleep together, as if they had known each other their entire lives.

As the sun peeked over the distant hills, its light fell onto the strangest sight it had yet seen, a wild gyarados and trainer lying next to each other on a sand strip. As soon as the rays of light began to hit the group, the trainer stirred, before awakening. The trainer cried out in shock at first as he registered his sandy surroundings, before remembering the previous night. His eyes instantly shot to the gyarados beside him, and he was horrified by what he saw.

Gary was a wreck. His armor plates were dull, his fangs rounded, and he was covered in sand. His stature was small, and his fins undersized. His face was more sunken and hollow than normal and his lips were chaffing. Yet his eyes stood out from his body, deep red-purple and constantly blazing with emotion.

The trainer jumped back as he realized his companion was awake, suddenly frightened by his immense size and monstrous appearance. The pained look returned to Gary's face as he realized that the trainer was afraid. Gary slumped to the ground again. The trainer just pulled out an unoccupied pokéball. He knew what had to be done.

The ball flew through the air and sucked a surprised Gary inside. The ball didn't even wiggle once. Gary accepted the capturing. The trainer grabbed the ball from the sand and sprinted towards the nearest town. He could not allow this Pokémon to die. Not this time.

AN: The challenge still stands. Try to guess. Go on. Try. I dare you.

Anyhow… Gary and Gary are together forever, out on an adventure. Who knows where it will take them. I've been calling our Gary Oak 'the trainer' because the story is loosely construed from Gary's (the Pokémon) point of view.

P.S. From now on, Gary is the gyarados and Gary Oak is the trainer. If you notice an inconsistency to this rule, please alert me immediately so I can remedy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Atrocious

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, as it is the sole possession of Nintendo and Game Freak Inc. Any Pokémon depicted are not my creations, nor are the cities/landscapes of the game my creations. I own nothing except my OC's and do not intend to make any money from this fan fiction.

AN: I had no idea what to say so just don't bother with this note and enjoy the story. Go on. Enjoy it. Why are you still reading? Read the story. It's right there. What's taking so long? Read. Read. I said READ!

A disgruntled boy of about 12 years of age burst into the Pokémon Center in Mahogany Town. His hair was spikey, placed in erratically spaced towers. His nose was of average size and he had sparkly black eyes. He wore an unassuming black polo shirt, with the collar up, and the top unbuttoned. A small necklace hung at his collarbone. He wore a plain pair of jeans and some hiking boots. This boy was none other than Gary Oak.

Nurse Joy turned around from her stove in surprise. It was rather early in the morning after all; most of the other trainers wouldn't be up for another hour or so. She had just started making breakfast for the trainers when they woke up, so naturally she was unprepared for the boy's rushed entry. She noted the look of concern on the boy's face.

"Nurse Joy I need you to take care of this Pokémon that I caught this morning, he's in bad shape!" Gary blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Most certainly. Chansey!" Nurse Joy yelled at the back room, a twinge of annoyance evident in her words.

A bleary-eyed, egg shaped Pokémon emerged from the back room, stumbling every other step. "Have you been napping again?" Nurse Joy practically yelled at the Chansey.

The Chansey began to back away slowly, all the while shaking her head vehemently. "Oh yes you have!" exclaimed one Nurse Joy, beginning to chase the rather frightened Chansey across the room.

"Get back here and let me teach you a lesson!" Nurse Joy called after the fleeing figure.

Chansey spun around wildly, before settling in the direction of the back room she had emerged from. She ran in, but before she could close the door, Nurse Joy was in the room with her. The door slammed shut, and seconds later, a shouting match could be heard. Gary Oak cringed when he imagined what the Chansey was going through.

Several minutes later, both Nurse Joy and the Chansey appeared, the Chansey looking severely cowed and Nurse Joy looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry that you had to see that," Nurse Joy said apologetically, looking at her shoes. "Chansey here will take your Pokémon and in a few minutes breakfast will be ready."

Gary Oak's stomach growled in anticipation of the breakfast and he handed his Pokémon to the Chansey to be healed. Several minutes later he was feasting on bacon, eggs, and milk, with his fully healed Pokémon eating beside him. Gary however didn't touch his food, just stared at it with hunger and curiosity in his eyes. Gary Oak realized that he was unfamiliar with his food, so he gave him his plate and ordered another. Recognition showed in the gyarados' eyes, and seconds later, the food was clean. Gary had eaten it so fast that the other Pokémon hadn't even seen him do it.

When Gary Oak came back and saw the hungry look and the empty plate, he ordered another plate. And another. And another. And another. Until Gary was on 10th plate, Gary Oak hadn't worried. Until the 15th plate, Gary Oak attributed it to size. Until the 20th plate, Gary Oak attributed it to his enlarged state of hunger. After the 30th plate, Gary Oak became a little bit nervous. After the 40th plate, Gary Oak was a lot nervous. Finally, at the 46th plate, Gary stopped wanting more food. The worried look faded from Gary Oak's face. He cast an apologetic look to the exhausted Nurse Joy. He gave her an apology of 100 poké, before recalling Gary and hurrying out the door, not wanting to trespass on Nurse Joy's hospitality any longer.

After reaching the forest, Gary Oak released Gary from his pokéball. He stepped back to get a good look at his newfound companion. Gary had much improved from his previous state, but he was still smaller than the other Gyarados Gary Oak had seen. His scales were also significantly duller than the other Gyarados. Now that Gary Oak paid closer attention to the color of the scales, they were greener than blue… "He's a shiny!" Gary Oak exclaimed with shock. He had had no idea. "But," he promised himself quietly, "I will not allow this to inhibit my capacity to train or my relationship with my Gyarados."

Gary Oak released his Skarmory from his pokéball, directing it to return it to his hometown, the quiet little town of Pallet. When he arrived, the sun had just set; all of the inhabitants of Pallet Town had gone home for the night. The earliest streetlights were just beginning to activate themselves. Gary Oak sighed. How he had missed this quaint little town over the years.

Getting an idea, Gary Oak released Gary from his pokéball. "Gyarados," Gary Oak said with a grand wave of his arm, "this is my hometown, Pallet Town. Home of my grandfather, the famous Professor Oak."

_I wonder how that old codger is doing_, Gary Oak wondered silently. _I bet he won't even remember my name._ Gary Oak laughed at the thought, and walked into the Pokémon Lab.

AN: I used the Skarmory from _The Ties That Bind_, where it is shown on the screen. Obscure, I know, but I couldn't use Aerodactyl. Dysfunctional Pokémon Centers, shiny gyarados, and a jab a Prof. Oak. It's been quite a chapter. Remember to review!


End file.
